robotsindisguisefandomcom-20200213-history
Sphere of Influence
Sphere of Influence 'is the fiftieth and the fifth episode of Transformers: Robots in Disguise Season 3. Plot The Bee Team discovers a mysterious artifact known as the Sphere of Doradaus that has a strange effect on Cybertronian minds, turning the bots against one another. Now, the Bee Team must keep obsessed treasure-hunter Springload from accidentally destroying Crown City And finding Doradaus as it known to be the place where the legendary fountain of eternal energon resides and with that many energon cubes Springload can gain enough power to annihilate an entire army of Autobots. Synopsis A Decepticon streaks down a forest road with Bee Team in hor pursuit. Strongarm, Sideswipe and Blurr argue over who should make the arrest, until Fixit radios them with information on the 'Con they're chasing, a Skunkticon named Zorillor. Zorillor heads into a cave after referring to his "pal", so Bumblebee leaves Strongarm and Drift to check for other exits while taking Sideswipe and Blurr in. Sideswipe demonstrates the importance of being observant by pointing out a spike-filled pit disguised by a hologram, and then accidentally walks into a tripwire. The trio leg it as the walls start closing in. They get clear, but the way out is blocked. Meanwhile Zorillor packs his stuff so he can relocate, only to run into Drift and Strongarm. He sprays them with blinding liquid, but Drift promptly disarms the Skunkticon and Jetstorm and Slipstream manage to take him down, forcing him to drop the yellow sphere he's carrying. Back at the scrapyard, everyone puzzles over the strange orb Zorillor was carrying and though Fixit's scans don't turn up anything conclusive, but the Autobots seem enraptured with it. They contact Optimus Prime who suggests that the orb matches the description of the Sphere of Doradus, a legendary object containing a map to the lost city of Doradus, but which could potentially destroy a city if not opened correctly. Though skeptical that this is the legendary sphere in question, the Autobots resolve to return it to Cybertron in the morning, and there's no shortage of volunteers to guard it overnight. That night, Denny finds Bumblebee guarding the sphere and acting oddly. After Bumblebee accuses Denny of trying to steal the sphere, the pair realize the object in question is missing. Bumblebee tackles Strongarm as she tries to sneak off with the sphere, but the rest of the team turn up one by one and soon there's a struggle for possession of the orb. Wakened by the noise, Russell realizes that it's just like the effects Optimus ascribed to the Sphere of Doradus, but his attempts to remove the orb from the area are thwarted when Fixit grabs it. A full-scale fight breaks out until Grimlock grabs the sphere and makes off through the scrapyard with the rest of the team in pursuit. Denny and Russell give chase in Denny's truck while Fixit shakes off the object's influence. The fight over the sphere moves onto an elevated highway, with possession moving from Grimlock to Sideswipe to Strongarm until unexpectedly Springload turns up and escapes with it. Out of range of the sphere's influence, the Autobots recover from their bout of avarice just before Denny and Russell catch up. Fixit lets them know via comms that the sphere is giving off low-level energy emissions that are affecting their minds, however there's a more urgent issue — if Springload tries to open the sphere, he could cause an explosion and destroy the city. The Autobots head to the city's particle accelerator while Denny and Russell retrieve some metal foil to try to block the emissions from the sphere. The team finds Springload at a control console and Strongarm shoots him when he tries to escape. Slipstream and Jetstorm wrap the sphere in foil, but the Autobots are still intent on grabbing it instead of arresting Springload. Another fight breaks out, but Springload manages to escape with the sphere and the Autobots all start experiencing a painful sound. They theorize that the energy passing through the accelerator's coils has changed the effects. Fortunately the sphere moves out of range, and the Autobots come up with a new plan. They succeed in tackling Springload, though Grimlock takes some encouragement to ignore the sphere and punch out Springload. The Mini-Cons slap a magnetic cage around the sphere, but as Denny and Russell attempt to remove it from the area, Springload makes another attempt to grab it which results in it shattering. Back at the scrapyard, they dump the remains of the sphere in a trash compactor while musing over their success in resisting its influence. As the compactor closes, a holographic map appears over it for a few seconds before disappearing. Featured Characters Autobots * Strongarm * Blurr * Sideswipe * Drift * Bumblebee * Fixit * Grimlock * Jetstorm * Slipstream * Optimus Prime Decepticons * Zorillor * Springload Humans * Denny Clay * Russell Clay Quotes "...did he just call his blaster 'Pal'?" "Perhaps. Criminals are often eccentric in their speech patterns." "Yeah, and they talk funny too." : —'Blurr gets a complicated explanation from Drift and the Cliff's Notes from Sideswipe. "Grimlock's got the Sphere, Ugh Grimlock's got the Sphere, Ugh Don't know where he's goin' But he has got the Sphere--'' Aah!" :: —'Grimlock', singing. "Besides, if you were truly driven by the desire to possess something spectacular, you'd fight over me every day." :: —'Fixit''' Trivia * Springload's presence on Earth while the rest of the Alchemor prisoners were taken back to Cybertron was not explained. But since Springload wasn't seen during the showdown on Decepticon Island, it's not hard to surmise that he went his separate way to continue his search for Doradus before that. Perhaps Kickback is also still on Earth? Along with any other decepticons that either escaped the cryo stasis bomb or were simply not on decepticon when the bomb went off? * This episode also reveals Doradaus to be real meaning Bumblebee was wrong about Doradaus and Springload may not be as crazy as everyone thinks. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes